Número XV y XVI
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Ninguno lo sabe, aunque sea la verdad, todos los miembros de la organización XIII tienen un corazón, aunque hallan sido consumidos por la oscuridad todos lo tienen, pero con la llegada de los miembros XV y XVI aquel corazón brillante que yace dormido en el interior de todos saldrá a la luz de una vez y por siempre para mostrar el verdadero resplandor del ser de cada uno de ellos


**Capitulo1: Los nuevos miembros**

**Hola, Hola. Me llamo Purrsephone, soy nueva en Kingdom Hearts fanfics pero conozco el juego desde hace bastante tiempo y me decidí a hacer uno, no es mi primer fic, pero ojala les guste**

**Creo que sobra decir que los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no son de mi propiedad, la organización XIII y demás (Invente 3 personajes originales aparte, ya van a ver después)**

Era otro día como cualquiera en la organización XIII, Roxas no hacía nada más que estar posado por el vidrio de la sala viendo Kingdom Hearts, era extraño que Saïx aún no le diese ninguna misión ni le dijera nada, solo estaba ahí, en la misma sala se encontraban Demyx tocando el sitar y Luxord con sus cartas también Xigbar recostado por el viral con el "ojo" cerrado, parado mirando por el vidrio cuando escucho unos pasos tras él, al principio pensó que era Saïx que venía a encargarle una misión pero...

_Hey Roxas_ lo llamo Axel tocando su hombro

_ ¿Uhm? ¡Axel!_ dijo Roxas un poco sonriente, de pronto vio que Saïx llamo a los demás miembros que se encontraban en el salón y comenzaban a irse a la sala de reuniones de Xemnas_ ¿A dónde van todos?

_Eso venía a decirte, solo faltabas tú. Xemnas nos llamó a todos a la sala de reuniones, debemos ir_ dijo Axel dándose vuelta dispuesto a ir a la sala de reuniones

Roxas se quedó un rato ahí pasado unos segundos comenzó a seguirlo

_ ¿No sabes que quiere esta vez?_ preguntó Roxas extrañado mirando a Axel, el pelirrojo rio

_Alguna vez nos dice para que nos llama_ dijo Axel dándole una media sonrisa

_Cierto_ afirmo Roxas llevando la mirada al piso

_Creo que el punto de la sala de reuniones es justamente que sea un secreto hasta que él nos lo diga ¿No?_ dijo Axel mientras llegaban a la sala de reuniones

_Supongo que sí, Oye..._ Roxas comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados sin ver a quien buscabas_ ¿Has visto a Xion?_ le pregunto notando que no estaba cerca

_Ah de estar ya en la sala, la había llamado aprovechando que estaba cerca de ahí, luego fui a llamarte a ti_ le explico Axel mientras caminaba

_Ah, está bien_ dijo Roxas mientras caminaba con Axel, luego de un rato ambos crearon un portal de oscuridad y aparecieron en sus respectivos asientos en la sala para que Roxas viera al otro lado a Xion sentada, levanto levemente la mano y le sonrió saludándola, Xion noto eso y se lo devolvió

Una vez ya estuvieron todos en la sala apareció Xemnas para dar su anuncio

_Bienvenidos amigos, nuevamente estamos reunidos todos para presentar... A 2 nuevos camaradas que llevaran la insignia de esta organización_ todos los miembros comenzaron a mirarse extrañados al oír "2". No se traían muy seguido nuevos miembros a la organización y menos común a que se trajeran 2 de una vez. Xemnas bajo la mirada a la parte central del salón y entraron a la sala tal como dijo 2 nuevos miembros, uno se quitó la capucha, era una mujer, ojos tan rojos como la sangre sobre un rubí resplandeciente a la luz de la luna, su pelo iniciaba en color purpura oscuro y al punto de la nuca ya era color magenta, el pelo le llegaba por detrás de las rodillas en un definido momento su voluminoso pelo lacio se separó en 3 partes algo gruesas y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo como la cola de un zorro, de tal manera que era imposible no llamar la atención de los demás miembros de la sala, por otro lado el otro miembro con apariencia corporal de hombre, bastante alto, tan alto como Lexaeus y con un poco menos de músculos pero al igual que todos marcaba sus pectorales en la parte del pecho, no hizo más movimiento que cruzar los brazos, pero no se quitó la capucha, no emitió sonido o mostro otro movimiento. A todos les sorprendió un poco lo del pelo de la nueva miembro, no era algo que se viera a diario

_Número XV_ llamo Xemnas, el miembro nuevo de la capucha llevo arriba la mirada_... Xizan_ dijo Xemnas al verlo

El miembro XV suspiro y bajo la mirada para finalmente quitarse la capucha, ciertamente era hombre, su cara tenía un aspecto algo extraño, tenía ojeras de miedo bajo sus ojos, sus piel era pálida y algo grisoza, su cara reflejaba una seriedad profunda que parecía completamente vacío, a pesar de que su expresión era de seriedad, transmitía una profunda tristeza que no se podía comprara, era como si tuviera que empezar a estar tristes pero sin razón, su pelo era verde musgo, oscuro casi nada de brillo se reflejaba en aquel peinado, el fleco hacia la derecha según su vista era más largo, lacio y otro hacia la izquierda más corto, llegaba exactamente hasta la punta de la nuca algo alborotado y con punta, lo único que tenía color en esa alma triste y gris eran sus ojos, unos ojos verde esmeralda con limón muy fuerte y un brillo certeramente resaltante. El miembro XV o Xizan no dirigía la vista a nadie, tenía la completa mirada al piso manteniendo su misma expresión

_Y miembro XVI... Ralixi_ llamo Xemnas a la nueva miembro

_Hey..._ dijo ella mirando a Xemnas con la ceja arqueada

_Bienvenidos ambos a la organización XIII_ dijo Xemnas, Ralixi soltó una risita al oírlo_ ¿Pasa algo que te de risa?_ pregunto algo desconcertado por esa resista

_Oh no... Nada_ dijo ella con una media sonrisa algo burlona

Poco después de la reunión todos los miembros volvieron a sus actividades. Más tarde después de que a cada quien le tomo su misión Roxas, Axel y Xion se encontraron en la torre del reloj para el ocaso rojo como casi todos los días mientras tomaban sus helados de sal marina hablaban de los nuevos miembros

_Es muy extraño... el XV era muy extraño, no le vi los ojos pero su cara me dio escalofríos_ decía Xion frotándose los brazos

_No sabría qué decir, no le vi bien la cara desde la posición que me encontraba, pero parecía decaído_ dijo Roxas comiendo su helado

_Pude ver que al salir de la sala redonda se miraron molestos y cada uno se fue por su camino... No estoy muy seguro de porque..._ dijo Axel rascándose la cabeza y dándole otro mordisco a su helado

_ ¿Crees que ya se conocían antes de llegar aquí?_ preguntó Roxas mirando a Axel

_Quien sabe_ dijo Axel

_Pero si fuera asi no tendría sentido que estuvieran molestos... ¿No deberían haber olvidado todo con respecto a su pasado al igual que nosotros?_ preguntó Xion

_Tal vez con ellos no fue así_ dijo Axel_ Tal vez recuerden algo... No sé, no conviene sacar conclusiones de quienes son sin ni saber si ellos de verdad recuerdan algo_ el miro a ambos y le dio otra mordida a su helado

_Si... Tal vez sea lo mejor_ dijo Roxas soltando un suspiro

_Pero... Hay algo raro en el... Por alguna razón al verlo me sentí triste_ dijo Xion

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto Axel

_No lo sé... Era como si un sentimiento raro de tristeza me tomara la cabeza... Y era lo único en lo que pensaba... Pero no solo eso..._ dijo Xion mirando al vacío sin comer su helado

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Roxas

_En medio de algos sentía algo muy raro... Algo triste sin duda... Era como percibirlo pero sin duda era triste_ dijo Xion mordiendo su helado mirando a Roxas

_La verdad es que yo no pude ver mucho... Ni sentir..._ dijo Roxas comiendo su helado

_Pues habría que averiguar en algún momento de que se trata todo esto... ¿Les parece?_ pregunto Axel con una media sonrisa, ambos asintieron y siguieron comiendo

Más tarde en la sala común se encontraban Saïx, Demyx, Luxord y Axel sentados, mientras Demyx tocaba el sitar Luxord le arrojo una de sus cartas para llamar su atención

_Si es una misión hazla tu o dile a Roxas que lo haga pero yo estoy ocupado_ dijo Demyx abrazando su sitar

_ ¿Tocando el sitar? ¿Eso es estar ocupado?_ preguntó Axel con un tono burlón

_ ¡Pues para mí sí!_ replico Demyx

_No es por eso torpe_ dijo Luxord_ Alguno ha visto al par de nuevos_ pregunto

_Creo que se la pasan encerrados en sus habitaciones desde que llegaron_ dijo Demyx rascándose la nuca

_Se supone que deben estar aquí para que se les den el informe de misiones_ dijo Saïx cruzándose de brazos frio como siempre

_ ¿Qué controlan ellos?_ preguntó Demyx

_Xemnas me lo menciono. XVI tiene magia y poderes psíquicos, puede jugar muy fácil con la mente... Y el XV está al mando de la muerte_ dijo Saïx de forma fría y tranquila como si de nada se tratara

_ ¿¡MUERTE!? ¿¡QUÉ!?_ reacciono Demyx sobresaltado

_Asi como lo escuchaste, está al mando de la muerte, donde pisa esta la muerte, controla de todo en tanto este muerto o podrido_ dijo Saïx con los ojos cerrados

_Hay mami, yo no me le acerco_ dijo Demyx poniendo su sitar frente a su cara causando que Axel y Luxord soltaran leves risas

_ ¿Y qué hay de sus armas?_ preguntó Luxord mirando a Saïx. Él no respondió por unos segundos, luego miro a Luxord con una media sonrisa pero con la misma mirada fría

_Si quieres saber eso. Ve y pregúntaselos_ dijo Saïx saliendo de la sala

_... No gracias, quiero vivir_ rio Luxord de brazos cruzados sentado en el sofá

_Pero que lata. No ha de ser para tanto_ dijo Axel

_Tal vez_ dijo Luxord. Mientras Axel se sentaba en el sillón de la sala pensando un rato _"Muerte y Psíquica ¿Eh?... Se los diré más tarde a Roxas y a Xion... Mientras... ¿Cuáles serán sus famosas armas?... Mejor no saco conclusiones hasta poder hablar con alguno de ellos... Estos nuevos miembros sí que son un problema por resolver"_

**Continuara...**

**No es muy largo pero por ahora es lo que me anime a escribir ¡He! ^3^ Ok, si les gusto dejen sus reviews, y hasta el capi 2, Purrsephone fuera ¡PAZ!**

**(Derechos de autor a la historia reservados y también de los personajes que hayan sido inventados)**


End file.
